Heart Break
by Shanazawa
Summary: Hinata akhirnya bersama Naruto. walaupun sikap dingin Naruto padanya tak pernah berakhir. Hinata sudah bersumpah walaupun menyesalinya. Tapi dia masih bertahan. #NHDD7


**Heart break**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik MK sensei**

 **Hinata Hyuuga x Naruto Uzumaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Romance.**

 **.**

 **oc, typo, abal, dan lain-lainya.. unek-uneknya di review ya.. kecewa? sedih? patah hati? atau malah bahagia?**

 **.**

 **.**

Kisah klasik dan klise ini berawal setiap pagi. Ketika aku melihat wajah suamiku yang tertidur damai. Wajahnya seperti yang selalu orang perbincangkan, terlihat lebih bersinar, seperti bunga matahari. Aku takkan pernah bosan melihatnya sampai kapanpun apalagi sekarang kami tak dapat terpisahkan kecuali.. maut dan-

"Mau sampai kapan kau melihat wajahku?" ucapnya dengan nada seperti biasanya. Datar dan dingin.

Aku fikir aku bisa mendengar ulu hatiku yang membeku dan terdengar suara retakan yang disebabkan perkataannya, aku hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya, aku anggap itu wujud cintanya padaku.

Dia, Naruto mendecih kemudian kembali menutup matanya. Aku ingin mencolek pipi yang dihiasi garis itu, namun seperti ada peraturan tak tertulis yang tak pernah Naruto maupun aku ucapkan bahwa aku terlarang menyentuh pria dihadapanku ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk sarapan kita?" tanyaku menarik kembali tanganku ke zona aman.

"Lakukan sesukamu"

"Ayolah, katakan! kau ingin nasi goreng? Roti panggang mentega? Atau hanya sup miso? Aku juga bisa menyajikan nato itu?" bujukku sembari menghitung dengan jemariku berapa menu yang baru kusebutkan tadi.

"Aku akan melewatkan sarapan"

"Naruto~" ucapku dengan sedikit manja. Tenggorokanku terasa terbakar saat aku mengatakan kata Naruto dengan manja seperti tadi, tapi aku menelan kembali rasa sakit itu. Tidak ada yang melihat mereka. Tidak akan ada yang menertawakan aku karena berbicara manja seperti tadi.

"Enyahlah. Terserah apa yang akan kau buat" usirnya tanpa membuka matanya.

"Uhmm baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkan nato untuk sarapan" ucapku, sungguh aku baru mendengar hatiku patah menjadi dua.

Setiap hari aku melakukan ini. Sampai hatiku ditumbuk dan digiling hingga yang tersisa debu halus. Semua akan kembali menjadi utuh setiap pagi, sudah berapa lama? Waktu berjalan tanpa bisa aku hitung, aku melupakan semuanya. Ulang tahunku sendiri. Tahun baru. Festival musim. Yang ada dikepalaku hanya bagaimana agar Naruto berubah sedikit demi sedikit mendekatiku.

Senyumanku lenyap seiring dengan pintu tertutup, tak bisa! Kali inipun aku tak bisa merubahnya, hatiku mungkin terasa sakit tapi airmata terlarang untuk jatuh dirumah ini. Jika Naruto mengisinya dengan dendam maka aku akan menangkalnya dengan tidak menangis dan selalu terssenyum.

oOo

Aku melihatnya keluar kamar, Naruto dan kursi rodanya. Sejujurnya, dia telah lumpuh ketika kami bertemu kembali diacara perjodohan yang diatur ibunya. Dari banyaknya gadis yang diundang, hanya aku yang datang memenuhi lamaran itu.

Wajahnya nampak kesal waktu itu, namun aku sudah sangat mencintainya sejak kami masih beusia 15 tahun. Namun, baginya aku terlalu jelek hanya untuk berdiri disampingnya.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku membencimu sejak kau menyatakan perasaanmu dulu?" tanya Naruto, ini adalah kebiasaan dipagi hari dimeja makan. Mengungkit masa lalu.

"..."

"Karena kau jelek. Kau juga seorang penguntit, kau datang atas undangan ibuku, saat itu aku fikir aku bisa membalaskan rasa maluku karena sudah dicintai oleh dirimu"

Aku hanya tertawa, memang itu sangat bodoh sampai berkali-kali dan menjadi kebiasaan untuk menghinaku sepanjang waktu. "Haha maaf deh.. bukankah natonya enak?"

"Nato tidak pernah akan terasa enak"

"Ah kau benar."

"Aku selesai. Kau lebih menjijikan daripada nato yang kumakan."

Dia menang lagi, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaannya padaku. Hatiku mungkin dihancurkan dan diperbaiki setiap hari tapi aku tak bisa lari dari sumpahku. Bagaimanapun dia memperlakukanku kelak, aku tidak akan pernah menjauh darinya. Rasanya sumpahku tidak berguna, aku menyesalinya setiap hari.

"Mari jalan-jalan ditaman?" tanyaku sembari berdiri.

"Aku tidak sudi berjalan bersamamu"

"Hari ini saja.. ya?" pintaku, membuang semua harga diri dalam diriku.

"Pagi Aniki." Sapa Konohamaru yang baru datang.

"Ayo pergi ke taman" ajak Naruto, memutar rodanya mendekati Konohamaru.

"Ah, ba-baik" ucap Konohamaru setelah melihatku terlebih dahulu, dia tahu segalanya karena aku hanya pindah beberapa rumah dari rumah orang tua mereka.

"Selamat bersenang-senang" ucapku sembari melampaikan tanganku penuh semangat, kukerahkan tenaga yang tersisa untuk hari ini.

Aku terhenyak dengan suara ponselku sendiri, kemudian melihat siapa yang menghubungiku sepagi ini. 'Okaa-chan ingin kalian datang kerumah malam ini. Ayo, kita makan malam bersama'

"Malam ini,mungkin saja untuk beberapa jam dalam sisa hidupku aku akan melihat sisi lain Naruto lagi. Walaupun palsu aku sangat menantikannya."

oOo

"Nah, Naruto makan yang banyak ya?" ucap Kushina menaruh sepotong daging diatas nasi Naruto.

"Okaa-chan aku juga mau diambilkan. Akukan anak Okaa-chan yang masih lajang" protes Konohamaru.

"Hai Hai! Konohamaru juga akan dapat" ucap Kushina dengan wajah tersenyum.

Aku melihat meja makan ini tidak pernah sepi, selain Okaa-chan, Konohamaru dan Otou-san ada kakek dan nenek Naruto yang masih terlihat sehat meramaikan meja makan.

"Hinata, ayo sayang dimakan. Ini khusus untukmu loh" ucap Kushina melihatku masih memandangi nasi yang terasa penuh kasih sayang dihadapanku.

"Tenang Okaa-chan aku akan memakan sebanyak yang aku bisa." Ucapku semangat.

Suara tawa memenuhi ruangan ini, aku tahu aku bisa memanfaatkan ini walaupun ini sangatlah memalukan. Aku melihat Naruto ikut tertawa, indah bukan? Kau jarang memperlihatkannya padaku. Akting yang sempurna

"Sayang, kau bisa gemuk nanti" ucap Kushina disela tawanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Okaa-chan. Dia akan semakin mengemaskan" sanggah Naruto sembari mengelus pipiku kemudian mencubitnya pelan.

Aku merasakan energiku baru saja direset ulang, wajah Naruto yang seperti inilah yang slalu kumimpikan setiap malam. Mimpi yang akan terwujud hanya dalam beberapa jam dalam 2-3 bulan.

Bukankah menyenangkan, Naruto? Tidakkah kau mau memperlihatkan itu padaku setiap hari? Aku tertawa semakin keras.

"Hinata, ada apa?" tanya Kushina cemas.

"Aku tidak tahan membayangkan aku yang chubby itu" jawabku disela tawa. Sembari tertawa aku menggosok mataku yang sudah berair dan menumpahkannya diantara tawaku sendiri.

Tak perlu ada yang menyadarinya, ini bukanlah airmata kesedihan. Ini hanyalah airmata dari rasa senang yang akan segera lenyap.

Tak terasa acara makan malam baru saja lewat beberapa jam yang lalu, aku masih memikirkan makan malam tadi hingga aku berada ditempat tidur.

Sunyi. Tidak ada kata selamat tidur. Tidak ada obrolan romantis. Tidak ada percakapan yang berarti selain kata-kata Naruto yang merendahkanku.

"Kau selalu menguntitku sejak aku masuk smp. Betapa menakutkannya itu. Kau menghujaniku dengan surat cinta setiap minggu."

Kenangan yang ingin aku lupakan selamanya. Aku terlalu agresif dulu, tapi itu karena aku mencintainya. Aku tak berani berkata langsung dan Naruto tidak pernah mengatakan tidak apalagi iya untuk setiap suratku.

"Saat sma dengan sengaja kau menjebak pacarku agar memutuskan aku."

Aku akui itu juga, aku tidak suka siapapun mendekati Naruto. Tidak boleh ada siapapun selain aku, karena aku yang akan bersamanya selamanya.

Setiap kali aku mengingat itu, rasa malu menjalari sekujur tubuhku. Aku bahkan mengurung diriku selama sisa hidupku didalam kamar, bekerja dari sana dan menaruh banyak cermin. Naruto sudah menjawab suratku dengan penuh dengki. Bahwa aku menjijikan dan jelek, bahwa tidak akan ada seorang priapun yang menginginkan wanita sepertiku.

Lidahku kelu hanya sekedar untuk menyangkalnya atau hanya untuk bilang aku sangat mencintainya sampai aku melakukan itu. Tidak ada kekuatan bagiku yang tersisa. "Ah selamat malam" ucapku menarik selimut dan memejamkan mataku.

Saat itu, aku melihat Naruto sangat sedih kehilangan kekasihnya, dia pasti sangat mencintainya namun aku lah yang paling keras bersorak dalam hati, bersyukur wanita itu mati. Seburuk apapun keadaan Naruto aku tetap mencintainya. Aku akan mengerahkan cintaku sebagai obat penyemangat.

oOo

Naruto terbangun, hari lain dimana dia masih hidup untuk menjalani sisa hidupnya dengan wanita menjijikan itu. Tempat disebelahnya sudah kosong dan tidak ada senyuman pagi ini. "Baguslah. Akhinrya dia tahu dimana dia harusnya berada."

Naruto tidak suka ini, sangat tidak suka, dia sudah kehilangan kekasihnya, Naruto selalu meyakini kalau wanita itulah yang melakukannya. Dia pernah melakukannya sekali ketika mereka SMA dan tidak mustahil dia melakukannya lagi.

"Sial" umpat Naruto memaksa tubuhnya bangun dan melihat kursi rodanya.

Satu persatu dia turunkan kakinya yang tak lagi berfungsi hingga menggantung ditepi ranjang. Menghela nafas sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya keatas kursi roda. Kakinya sudah tidak berguna lagi, harusnya para dokter mengamputasi mereka saja bukan?

Pagi yang selalu diawali dengan neraka. "Se-"

"khh" suara teriakan tertahan itu menghentikan Naruto memanggil Hinata. Tangan yang sedang mengiris sayur itu bergerak naik. Darah menetes memenuhi meja.

Naruto hendak berbicara lagi, tapi bibirnya terkunci melihat pundak Hinata bergerak. Kali ini isakan kecil keluar dari bibir Hinata.

Wanita itu menangis? Hanya karena teriris pisau?

Jika Naruto ingat lagi, Hinata tidak pernah meneteskan airmata dihadapannya, matanya juga tidak pernah bengkak. Tapi sejak kapan wanita mengerikan itu berhenti menangis?

"Meskipun kau dapat menghasilkan seember aimata, itu tidak akan mempengaruhiku" ucap Naruto.

Hinata nampak terkejut dan langsung menghapus airmatanya. Dia samasekali tidak mampu untuk berbalik. "Maaf"

"Menjijikan"

"Kenapa kau.. kau-" Hinata berbalik untuk melihat Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Maaf" Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. "Maaf karena aku sangat menjijikan. Maaf karena aku bukan wanita seperti yang kau harapkan. Maaf karena aku bukan wanita yang kau cintai itu-"

 **Brak!**

Naruto murka, tangannya baru saja menghantam meja dihadapannya membuat Hinata ketakutan setengah mati. Naruto sering melakukannya, tapi Hinata tidak pernah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"Maaf"

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf dan maaf. Aku muak mendengar kata maaf darimu Hinata! Apa kau dengar wanita tak tahu diri? Menjijikan!" teriak Naruto.

Hati siapun pasti akan hancur mendengar kata-kata kejam itu keluar dari mulut orang yang kau cintai. Sejahat apapun dirimu, seberapa buruk dirimu menempatkan diri untuk menolong cintamu, itu tetap terasa menyakitkan.

Dada Hinata mulai berdenyut sakit. Tidak perlu ada rasa sakit, kalau Hinata tidak menangis hanya gara-gara teriris pisau, Naruto pasti hanya akan memakinya seperti pagi-paginya yang telah lalu.

Pagi ini Hinata ingin mengatakan apa yang telah membuatnya menjadi wanita menjijikan dimata Naruto.

"Naruto-kun~ pacar pertamamu adalah Sakura Haruno. Dia hanya ingin menjadi kekasih Sasuke Uchiha, sahabatmu sendiri. Pacar keduamu, Ino Yamanaka sehari sebelum kalian pacaran dia baru putus dengan pacarnya dan menjadikanmu pelarian. Pacar ketigamu, Ten-ten wanita itu jelas hanya ingin menjadikamu budak sesuai dengan perjanjian dari game bodoh yang dia lakukan saat mabuk. Pacar keempatmu, Karin Uzumaki wanita sialan itu hanya memanfaatkan kekayaanmu dan mulai menguras harta orang tuamu aku sangat benci padanya jadi aku harus memisahkan kalian secara paksa. Dan pacar-pacarmu yang lain tak kalah jahatnya, ini yang terakhir. Shion-san yang kau cintai sampai hari ini yang merenggut kedua kakimu, dia sengaja menabrakan mobilnya karena depresi ditinggal selingkuhannya padahal jelas-jelas kau lebih baik. Tapi wanita sialan itu ingin mengajakmu mati juga"

"Hentikan dasar menjijikan!" teriak Naruto.

"Terima kenyataan itu Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata tak kalah kencang. "Terima semuanya yang hanya memanfaatkanmu, hanya aku, aku yang mencintaimu secara tulus"

"Tidak, kau wanita menjijikan! Selamanya menjijikan." Ucap Naruto.

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

Jantung Hinata berpacu kencang, dadanya mulai terasa sakit. Diraihnya sebuah ponsel darurat dari dalam sakunya. Suara Hanabi bergema 'Jika kakak merasakan sakit lagi dijantungmu. Segera hubungi aku dengan ponsel ini. Mengerti?'

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

Rasa sakitnya mulai menyebar di dada Hinata. Dia masih bisa menahannya, dia ingin menanyakan satu hal lagi pada Naruto.

"Naruto-kun... aku mencintaimu, makanya aku rela menjadi menjijikan asalkan kau bisa hidup bahagia. Tapi sepertinya semuanya sia-sia. Membiarkanmu bersama mereka malah membuatmu semakin tidak peka dan ceroboh."

 **Deg.**

"Waktuku sudah habis" ucap Hinata.

 **Deg.**

Hinata menekan tombol call dari ponsel ditangannya, Hinata harus minta maaf karena tidak segera menghubungi adik kecilnya itu. Naruto melihat tubuh itu oleng dan bersandar ke dinding dibelakangnya, perlahan tubuhnya merosot, matanya bahkan memandang kosong lurus kedepan.

"KAKAK!" teriak Hanabi berlari masuk, Konohamaru mengekor dari belakangnya.

"Kakak! Kakak harusnya cepat menelponku! Kenapa kakak tidak segera menelponku?" ucap Hanabi menangis dihadapan Hinata. Kakaknya tak lagi tertolong.

"Kenapa dia huh?" tanya Naruto.

"Dasar laki-laki bodoh!" teriak Hanabi ingin memukul Naruto. Kushina dan Minato datang dan segera menghentikan Hanabi. "Lepaskan aku paman! Dia laki-laki tak berguna!"

"Ada apa ini? Kau mulut sampah!" ucap Naruto tak terima.

Namun wajah-wajah yang ada disana menampakan wajah duka, tak ingin berkata apapun, Kushina menutup mata Hinata yang masih terbuka dan membaringkannya dilantai, isakan kecil terdengar darinya,

"Kaa-chan ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto.

"KAU BODOH SIALAN!" teriak Hanabi. "KAKAKKU SUDAH MATI! KAU PUAS?!"

"Mati? Hah kenapa? Dia bahkan tidak sakit sama sekali"

 **PLAK!** Tamparan itu dihadiahkan oleh Kushina dengan wajah marah. "Hinata adalah satu-satunya wanita yang menerima lamaran kami, padahal dia tidak mau. Dia sudah mengatakan kalau kau membencinya, tapi kami tetap memaksa gadis itu untuk hidup bersamamu. Apa kau tahu kami mencoba melamar semua mantan pacarmu dan semuanya berkata tidak mau"

"Lantas apa? Aku tidak pernah berkata aku mau dijodohkan bukan?"

"Aku-" Ucap Kushina terputus, dia sudah habis akal untuk memarahi Naruto.

"Hinata menerima semua caci maki dari penolakan lamaran yang harusnya diterima oleh Kaa-chan. Dia tahu dirinya tidak akan pernah layak dihadapanmu, dia memohon sembari berlutut. Mengatakan 'bukankah kalian pernah bahagia bersama?'" ucap Konohamaru.

Naruto melihat Konohamaru yang berbicara dengan wajah sedih. Dia tahu sedetailnya dari penghinaan yang diterima Hinata, tangannya mengepal marah karena Naruto menyakiti Hinata yang terlalu baik mengorbankan apapun demi Naruto yang egois.

"Apa kau sadar, hari ini kau bisa hidup disini karena Hinata menolongmu walaupun dengan bayaran nyawanya sendiri. Jantungnya mengalami pembengkakan dan jika tekanan darahnya cepat, itu artinya dia menemui ajalnya"

"Kau pasti bohong"

"SUDAH KUBILANG PADA KALIAN, DIA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH SADAR!" teriak Hanabi histeris. "KAKAKKU YANG MALANG, HARUS MATI DEMI LAKI-LAKI TIDAK BERGUNA SEPERTIMU"

Naruto melihat keluarganya sendiri, kenapa tidak ada yang marah pada gadis bermulut kasar itu? Kenapa mereka mendiamkannya?

'Naruto, bertahanlah'

"Suara siapa itu?"

'Naruto, uhuk! Bertahanlah. Jika kau hidup akan aku lakukan apapun untukmu'

"Kenapa wanita menjijikan itu ada dikepalaku?!"

'Kau beruntung Naruto, hanya kakimu yang mengalami kelumpuhan. Gadis yang menolongmu mengalami pembengkakan jantung. Dia bisa mati kapan saja saat jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang'

"Bohong! Siapa kalian?!"

'Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan lakukan apapun untukmu Naruto-kun karena aku mencintaimu'

"HENTIKAN!"

oOo

Berita koran pagi ini terlihat dari halaman yang sedang dibuka pria paruh baya. "Kisah nyata : Laki-laki ini tidak menyangka istri yang dia rendahkan selama ini, adalah orang yang mempunyai andil besar dalam kehidupannya."

Jauh masuk kedalam bangunan yang berdesain rumah sakit itu duduk Naruto disudut tempat tidurnya memeluk sebuah bantal dan bergumam. "Maafkan aku Hinata! Maafkan aku Hinata!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin- kenapa yah Shanaz bikin fic sedih mulu -,**


End file.
